love at last
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Sasuke saved Sakura from a big snake, then find out what they have been hiding from each other. Cute Sakura and Sasuke fluff! so romanic!
1. Chapter 1 the kiss

**Love at last **

**By Erin O'grady**

Auther's note:

My friend wrote this, I thought it was good so I posted it one fanfic! Please review I know she would love to hear what you think? Come on don't you love Sasuke and Sakura pairings?

"**Are we done Practicing yet? Sakura asked because she wasn't feeling well.**

"**No we have to be ready for the third exams" Master Kakashi said.**

"**You better believe it" yelled Naruto. **

"**What ever" said Sasuke with little Enthusiasm.**

"**Just climb some more trees for a little bit longer, and then you'll be done" Stated master Kakshi.**

"**I'm going to take a walk" Said Sakura as she walked off in to the trees.**

"**I'm going to train some more where there are bigger trees" Said Sasuke as he jumped up in to the trees.**

"**You want to get some Lunch Master Kakshi" Said Naruto.**

"**Sure…Why not? I'm guessing the Raman shop?"**

"**Yeah!"**

**Sakura sat down, her feet hurt. It felt like she had walked a thousand miles! **

_**I'm never going to be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke! Why do I even try to pass the third exam!**_

**Then she heard something rustle in the bushes. **

**She went over to check it out. Then a huge Cobra sprang up from the Branches! **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She said then started to run away.**

**She was running as hard as she could, She could here the snack slither behind her, when she ran in to something. She looked up and it was Sasuke!**

"**Huh?"**

"**Are you okay Sakura, I heard you scream"**

"**There is a really really big snake back there" The she turned around and there was the snake ready to attack.**

**Sasuke threw a kunai knife at it! It dodged it and threw poison from it's teeth and it hit Sasuke on the arm.**

**Sasuke looked really wobbly. He took out three Sherikins and threw them at the snake. It hit the Snake's three Vital points and the snake hit the ground dead. **

**Sasuke held his arm. It burned really bad and made him dizzy. He saw the poison being absorbed into his skin. He looked up at sakura and everything went black.**

"**Sasuke!"**

**Sakura ran over to sasuke who was lying on the ground.**

**Sasuke opened his eyes. He was in a hospital room, there were flowers on the table and Sakura was sitting on a chair her head asleep on the side of his bed.**

"**Sakura? Hey sakura wake up"**

**Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke, and gave him a big hug the blushed a little.**

"**Are you okay Sakura?"**

"**Yea, but are you okay you got hit with Snake poison"**

"**yea, I'm fine"**

"**Sasuke… why did you save me?"**

**Sasuke was silent, she looked at him.**

**Sakura hugged him again, with her arms still around him, She looked up at him.**

"**Sasuke, I love you'**

**Sasuke moved closer to her face and pressed his lips against hers.**

**Sakura pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. Sakura was smiling with teary eyes. **

"**I love you too, Sakura"**


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

Love at last

By

Naruto4life's friend Erin O'grady

Chapter 2

"WHAT THE-"

Sakura and Sasuke turned around to see Naruto and Kakashi in the door way with left over Raman in their hands.

"umm…" Sakura said as she stared them Sasuke's arms still around her.

"I think we ruined a moment, Naruto" Sais Kakshi dragging Naruto out of the room as he tried to punch Sasuke.

Sasuke had finally got out of the Hospital and sakura asked him to take a walk with her in the park. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the park by the pond under the stars. Now it was late and they sat at the edge of the pond staring at their reflections.

"Sasuke"

"yeah?"

Sasuke turned and looked at her. Her eyes were reflecting the moon on the pond.

_Beautiful…_

He thought to himself.

"Do you think I'm strong enough?"

"yeah"

"no, I'm not" She looked down an touched the water of the pond.

"Then I'll train you" He said as he got up, then pulled Sakura up with him.

"We'll start now, just do what I do" Sasuke said as he got in a fighting stance.

Sakura obeyed.

They Trained all night.

Then one morning Naruto was walking in the park, when he spotted something. He got closer it was somebody sleeping in the grass by the pond. He looked at who it was. It was Sakura-chan! And the dope Sasuke. Naruto looked down at the sleeping Sakura.

_She looks like a angel when she is asleep_

Naruto reached down to stroke her hair, when she woke up. He pulled his hand away and looked at Sakura as she sat up.

"What are you guys doing here?" He said softly so Sasuke wouldn't wake up, but too late. Sasuke sat up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde boy.

"You better believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Go away Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"huh?" Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura would talk to him like that. He had protected thought a lot and was always there for her and she wanted him to go away so she could be with Sasuke? He didn't feel well so he walked away anger started to burn in him at Sasuke. He started to run then he fell into someone.

"Yo" it was master Kakashi.

Naruto growled in return to his greeting.

"What's wrong with you?" Kakshi asked looking at him in his mad mood.

"How could Sakura like that jerk!" Naruto yelled mostly to himself.

"Oh this is about what we saw in the hospital room a week ago, Naruto you can't change Sakura's feeling even if you disagree with them" Kakashi said.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some Raman" Growled Naruto as he ran off. Kakashi kept walking. He had to get there next mission from the hokage. He Walked in the hokage building, then in to the hokage's office.

"Kakashi, your next mission you will only need to two students. They will have to go to the forest of death to retrieve a forbidden scroll. They are not to look at it so I suggest you send Sasuke and sakura and not Naruto. Here is the detail about the mission" The hokage said giving Kakashi the paper with the details on it. Kakashi saluted and disappeared in a proof of smoke.

Naruto was secretly watching this thought a window. More anger burned with in him, at the thought that Sasuke and sakura are going to be spending more time together. He ran hope and jumped on his bed. He didn't want Sakura to end up with that jerk Sasuke. How can she just treat him like dope? When he is just trying to protect her? How can she do this to him? A hot tear ran down his cheek. He had another meeting with his team. Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Itachi

Love at last

By

Naruto4life's friend Erin

Team seven was having another meeting.

"yo" kakashi said just arriving.

"YOU'RE LATE!" sakura said. She looked around and Naruto wasn't there.

"sorry, I steppe on a snail and broke his shell, so I had to help him fix it"

"LAIR" Sakura yelled. It was weird doing this alone. Then Naruto walked up looking sad.

"okay for today's mission we only need to people, so Naruto you get the day off" Naruto just looked down and walked away. Kakashi handed the details about the mission to Sakura and Sasuke.

"You got to go to the forest of death and find a ancient scroll. You start tomorrow" the Kakashi disappeared in smoke again. Naruto was walking home. He got to the door and he was filled with rage! At Sasuke and kakashi and the hokage an At everybody. He yelled not fair and banged on the door. He went inside and made some Raman to calm him down. Why did everybody have to treat him like this?

Sakura and Sasuke where training again to get ready for their mission. The practiced till 1 in the morning.

"Sasuke, I'm getting tired can we rest?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"Sure why not?" He said as he sat down next to sakura in the grass. After a while he saw sakura fall asleep so he did as well.

Early that morning, Naruto wanted to train so he went to the training ground. He was sakura and Sasuke lying in the grass again. He was mad this is the second time he found them asleep in the grass. He kicked Sasuke in anger.

Sasuke woke up and looked at his attacker.

"Naruto, what was that for?" Sasuke asked rubbing his head where Naruto kicked him.

"For taking Sakura away from me!" Naruto said pulling out a kunai knife.

. Naruto though the kunai knife at him. With the speed of the uchiha clan he caught it and held it up to Naruto's throat.

"She was never with you" Sasuke said then releasing his hold on Naruto and though the knife somewhere. Naruto glared at him and walked away.

Sakura woke up in time to see Naruto walked away. She looked at Sasuke.

"Come we got to get started on the mission. The forest of death is less deadly in the day." Sasuke said grabbing the bags they ha prepare for the mission. Sasuke helped Sakura up. The set off for the forest, little did they know Naruto was following them for revenge.

They were walking thought the forest when sakura sat down by a tree. She leaned back and closed her eyes. They sat there for awhile, not saying anything.

"I'm going to take a walk" Sasuke said as he got up. Sakura looked at him with worried eyes.

"It's okay I'll be back soon" He said then started walking. He came to a clearing. "Fight me" he heard a voice say then he saw Naruto jump down from the tree.

"if I win you will leave Sakura chan alone" Said Naruto.

"Naruto I won't fight you for Sakura"

Naruto threw three kunai knifes at him then id a cloning jutso. Sasuke blocked all three knifes then saw five narutos running at him. He did his fire ball jutso and made the clones disappear. Sasuke turned on his sharigan and copied Naruto jutso. Five Sasukes had Naruto cornered. Then did a sleeping jutso. Then Sasuke went back to sakura. He saw sakura in the same spot but holding an ancient looking scroll.

"Sasuke! I was sitting on something and I undug it out and it was the scroll!"

"good job Sakura, now let's get out of here."

They were walking toward the exit. Sasuke heard something rustle in the branches above him. Then heard it behind him, then beside him. He turned to his side knife in hand. Sakura stood her ground knowing Sasuke must have heard something. She shoved the scroll in her bag. Then she felt somebody shove a cloth in her mouth.

The grabbed her and pulled her in to the trees. They tied her up with rope and tied the cloth around her mouth tighter. She looked at the guy who tied her up. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke. His hair was longer though and he wore a high collared black jacket. He picked her up and ran out in front of Sasuke.

"Give me the scroll or your girlfriend gets it!"

Sasuke turned around and the boy and Sasuke's twin red eyes looked at each.

"Itachi?"

"Sasuke just give me the scroll!"

Itachi held a knife up to Sakura's neck.


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura's hurt

Chapter 4

Love at last

By

Erin

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Sasuke yelled at his brother. Worry was boiling up in him. He was scared; he didn't want Sakura to get hurt.

"Or what?"

"Itachi we don't have the scroll look some where else!" Sasuke yelled in hope that Itachi wouldn't search Sakura's bag.

"And I'm suppose to believe that?" Then Itachi though Sakura on the ground, Then he pushed her face into the dirt with his foot.

Sakura could taste the dirt, and the pressure on her face was starting to hurt.

"Wait! I have the scroll! Don't hurt Sakura!"

Itachi stopped pushing her into the ground. Sasuke took out a kunai knife and though it and Itachi's face. He caught it, and then pulled Sakura up. He face was covered in dirt and bruised. Itachi held the knife up to Sakura's neck and cut a small slit. Red blood dripped out. Sakura could feel the sharp pain and could feel the red liquid dripping. She was going to be strong this time. She wasn't going to cry. He eyes were brimming with tears. Sasuke saw her like that and it broke his heart. He couldn't stop him.

"good throw little brother" he said meaninglessly.

"but that isn't going to stop me from hurting her." Then he punched Sakura in the stomach. Sakura felt the hard impact. Her stomach was sore. More tears ran to her eyes. The sorrow and pain melted together inside her. Sakura Couldn't take it she let the tears fall. Sobbing a little bit she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke saw her. I have to save her! He thought and rushed at his brother.

Itachi punched him away; in the air Sasuke did his fire jutso. Itachi just move aside.

"Is that all you got? It's going to take more then that to save her" Itachi said as she pulled Sakura's hair. Sakura let more tears fall. Her head was sore now. All over she was hurting. She fell to the ground. Blood leaked from her hair and her neck, tears mixing with the san on her face making it smudge.

"SAKURA" Sasuke yelled out to her. Then Sasuke threw two kunai knifes with strings attached to them. Then hit Itachi on the arm. It was a special knife that didn't miss; it went though Itachi's hand when he tried to catch it.

He saw the confuse look on his brothers face then he did his fire justo which ran up the string and it hit a clone of Itachi. Itachi cloned himself so the clone would catch on fire not him.

"Itachi, orochimaru needs you" said a gray haired man that popped out of no where.

"We'll finish this later brother, but your girlfriend is finished already" Itachi said as he turned the weak Sakura over and threw a knife though her stomach. Then he left with the grey haired man.

Sasuke ran over to Sakura and removed the knife. He saw her and tears started running down his cheeks for the first time since he was eight. He held her in his arms. The blood soaked on to his shirt. Why does Itachi have to kill every body he loves? He held her tight, and cried. Sasuke looked her in the face. Her eyes were closed and dirt all over her face drenched with her tears. Her hair everywhere blood leaking down from it, Bruises every where.

"Sakura, I don't know if you can hear me, but don't go! You're the first one I loved don't go! I would be nothing with out you" Sasuke said between sobs. Then he picked her up gently and carried her all the way back konaha hospital.


	5. Chapter 5 naruto and sasuke's deal

Chapter 5

Love at last

By

You know already

Sasuke was sitting in the hospital room with Sakura lying on the bed. He was wanting for the doctor to tell him about Sakura. Sasuke looked at her in the hospital bed. She was all washed up by now, so the dirt was gone. Her hair was brushed and she looked better. She was hooked up to some machines. Sasuke was still worried and couldn't believe he let this happen.

_Why didn't I save her? She didn't have to get hurt._

He was mad at himself for letting this happen to her. He let a hot tear slid down and hit the floor. The doctor Came up to Sasuke stood up, Because when a doctor wants you to sit to tell you something it's always bad, so he would rather stand up.

"Sakura will be fine, the knife hit nothing internally, she is really lucky. All she has is some broken stuff but we can fix it. She should be concision; you can go talk to her if you want." The doctor said and left.

He went over to Sakura's bed, and sat on a chair next to it.

"Sakura?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let this happen! It's my fault and can understand if you don't want to see me again." He said looking at her. Sakura's lips moved but she didn't say anything. Then her eye's opened a little bit. She found her voice with effort.

"i-i—would….never….leave…you" She lifted her hand to touch his face.

"It… Wasn't…you're...Falut" She was still having trouble talking. Then Naruto and Kakashi came bursting thought the door, well Naruto came bursting anyway. Sakura dropped her hand from sasuke's cheek and looked at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay!" Naruto said. She nodded and smiled. Then all of a sudden she felt tired and closed her eyes.

"what happened!"

"She is asleep Naruto leave her alone" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I don't need to hear from you right now!"

"Naruto, do you want Sakura to be happy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well I'll keep her safe okay? you don't got to hate me for it"

"You did such a good job so far" he said pointing to sakura.

"I won't let it happen again"

"How can I trust you!"

"Because sakura would"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second, then at his angel sakura. She was happier with him. He let the anger wash away and admitted the truth to himself. He went over to Sasuke and held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal" and they both shook hands.

"Now I think I know some one who needs you right now" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Who?" Naruto said and tilted his head to the side.

"Hinata has been watching you a lot, you know, and I hear she likes Raman"

With that He smiled and left.


	6. Chapter 6, short ending

Chapter 6

Love at last

By

My Friend Erin!

Sakura was finally better, and her an Sasuke were sitting at their place at the edge of the pond. They sat there, Sakura in Sasuke's arms. They saw Naruto pushing Hinata on the swing. Hinata was laughing, she looked really happy.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata make a good couple" Sakura said as they watched the too having fun.

"Yeah, but it got Kiba pretty ticked off thought."

They watched Naruto hug Hinata and asked if she wanted some Raman. Sasuke and Sakura laughed, that was there teammate, always wanting Raman. They watched them leave. Sakura leaned on sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke, you want to go swimming?" Sakura asked.

"Wha-" He didn't get to finish sakura pushed him into the pond. She laughed at him, he looked funny. The Sasuke took her arm and pulled her in with him. They both started laughing.

Naruto and Hinata were watching them from the bushes. Hinata watched them laughing and splashing each other.

_They found love at last_


End file.
